


You’re the only one that I want

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Fingering, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Not beta read we die like men., One Shot, Rimming, everyone wants Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bruce turns around and sees Superman floating in front of the window. His red cape flowing in the wind and that curl that hangs in his face is bouncing from the wind. The hero is also eating a popsicle
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	You’re the only one that I want

Bruce was bored, bored as ever as he sat down with Lex luthor who was talking to him in lex’s office.

The two men were discussing doing a charity together. It was for the children's hospital of metropolis. Bruce loves doing charity, but not with Lex Luthor. The man is the definition of slime. 

The only reason Lex doing a charity in the first place is to look good for the public. Make them try and forget what just happened last week. Lex torn down a national park to make a private lab. 

It was really a beautiful park. A great place for families, summer events for the city and to relax, but now it's gone.

Lex always does this. Does something shitty, then something good to get off the hook for it. Sometimes he just wants to come here in his bat suit and beat the hell out of Lex or at least traumatize him. 

"Just think of it Mr.Wayne. With both of our fundings and my advanced medical Technology being given to the hostipal, metropolis can finally be recognized for the great city that it is. Also it could help me with my mayor campaign next year. I don't like to brag, but I'm the leadership this city needs." 

Bruce rolls his eyes as he sips on the mediocre brandy Lex poured for him.

"Don't get too cocky now, Mr.luther. The people of the city may not be won by you so easily." He says trying to sound like he's joking. 

"The people of this city already love me Mr.Wayne. Won't be hard at all to have them vote for me."

“Narcissistic bastard”. Bruce thinks. 

"Also tomorrow night not only will I have you joining me, but also Superman himself will be joining us."

Bruce perks up a bit at that. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. He take any chance to see the beautiful and kind alien. All though it makes him wonder why someone so nice as Superman agreed to join Luthor in anything. 

"I'm a bit surprised. You and Superman don't really see eye to eye on things." 

"Yes, but my advisors told me it be a good move to let kids have pictures with Superman." 

"Hopefully you don't try to kill him again." Bruce thinks. 

"He was a bit skeptical when I asked him, but once he knew he be making little kids happy, he agreed. You know how much of a Boy Scout he is. To be honest it's almost sickening. How can someone be that sappy?"

Bruce almost rolls his eyes hard. Of course this asshole thinks making children happy is sickening

"If it's okay with you, I would like to give an extra check. To have a playground built by the hospital."

"If you want to, sure. All though I'm sure there's a near by park that the little rug rats could go to-"

"You replaced it with your lab, remember?" Bruce says almost bitterly.

"Right. Then yes, a second check for a playground would be beneficial. Ah look who’s here." 

Bruce turns around and sees Superman floating in front of the window. His red cape flowing in the wind and his curl that hangs in his face is bouncing from the wind. The hero is also eating a popsicle. 

Lex grabs a remote from his desk and presses a button. The window opens and Superman flys in. 

"Hello kal-el." Lex says 

"Told you, just call me Superman like everyone else." The alien says as he hovers in the room and licks his popsicle. Bruce almost can't take his eyes off those pretty lips. 

"Hello, C-Superman." Bruce curses at himself in his head. 'You idoit don't say his name.' He thinks.

Bruce was able to find out who Superman is with his detective skills. Clark Kent, a shy and quiet news reporter who works at the daily planet. He's not sure if he should tell the hero he found out, he's not sure how he react. 

Clark smiles at him and flys down to Bruce. God that smile is so pretty, why is he so pretty? "Hello Mr.Wayne-"

"Please call me Bruce." Bruce takes his hand and instead of shaking it, he gives it a kiss like a gentlemen. 

"Um okay Bruce, I'm really happy that you’re helping the children's hostipal here." Clark says with a blush. 

"I'm helping too." Lex says and Clark rolls his eyes. "You should. After you destroyed our good park." Clark mumbles. 

Lex gives a bored look though. "On your super break, Superman? And please try not to get ice cream on my carpet." 

"Sort of. I had to travel on the other side of town to find an ice cream truck. It was easier to find one when we had our park."

"We have other parks, Superman."

"Not as nice as that one."

Lex gives an amused smile. "Kal I built that ice cream parlor in the main part of the city for you. I always notice how you have your ice cream breaks."

"Either you're watching me too much or having others do it for you." 

"A bit of both." Lex says with a smirk. “Creep." Clark mumbles. "Anyway I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night." He says to Bruce. 

"Me too, Superman. Would you like to join us for a drink? The brandy Lex gave me isn't as exquisite as the one in my home, but I'm sure you can sit down and relax with us or sometime this week you can join me in my home or one of my private clubs for a drink."

"That's okay Mr.Wayne, I'm good with ice cream." He gives another lick to the popsicle and Bruce starts to imagine what those lips would like wrapped around his cock. 

"Then I can take you to the best Ice cream parlor I know. My treat." 

"I'm not sure if you heard me, Mr.Wayne, but I said I had an an ice cream parlor built for him. He's fine with the one-" 

"Quiet Luthor. I be happy to go with you Bruce, I just have to make sure the city is safe from any trouble." He says the last part while looking at Lex. 

He goes to the man and gives a glare. "Make sure there are no tricks tomorrow night, Luthor"

"It's hard to feel threatened by you when you're eating ice cream like a little kid, Kal-el." Lex says 

Clark pouts and it looks so adorable to Bruce. 

"Just no funny business." Lex smirks again. "No need to worry, I'm only doing this for the good of the people." 

Lex takes his hand and tries to kiss it like Bruce did, but Clark pulls it away. "You are so freakin weird." 

Clark floats over to the window and waves at Bruce. "Good seeing you Mr. Wayne." He says before flying away.

Lex looks a bit annoyed. "I can't believe he still thinks of me as a creep. I can give him whatever he wants. No one has rejected me."

Bruce rolls his eyes again. "You are a creep and you tried to kill him, asshole." Bruce thinks. 

"I must be going Mr.Luther, it was good chatting with you."

"Like wise, Bruce." Bruce squints his eyes a bit. A person like Lex does not get to call him Bruce.  
—

When Bruce is out of the Lex crop building, he sees something on his car that suprised him. It's Superman. He's sitting on the car with a smile. 

"Something you need, son?" Bruce ask

"Yes, you." Clark purrs and Bruce is a bit suprised. "I saw how you were looking at me, Mr.Wayne. I gotta go soon, but we have ten minutes."

"Ten minutes for what?"

"For whatever you want." Superman says in seductive tone. Bruce groans, getting turnt on. "Get in the car, sweetheart." Bruce takes out his keys and unlocks the door.  
—

Bruce's car is now parked in an alley and moans are coming straight from inside the car.

Inside the car, Superman is on his back on the backseat, suit pants are pulled down and his legs are on Bruce's shoulders. 

Bruce has Clark’s asscheeks spread open and is eating him out. He squeezes Clark's perky little ass and moans around his tight pink hole.

It almost feels like he's dreaming. He really has the man on steel on his back, begging for more of his tongue while those pretty blue eyes are wet. "Fuck B-Bruce."

Bruce hums and gives a teasing slap to one of his asscheeks. He presses on Clark's little hole and gets his tongue in that tight heat.

He feels himself getting harder in his pants when he feels Clark's hole clench around his tongue. He takes his tongue out to give a kiss to the pretty, pink rim and Clark squeaks a bit.

"So good sweetheart, fuck. I can do this forever." 

Bruce gives another kiss to his hole and puts the tip of his thumb in. Clark gives a high pitched whine when he pulls the rim open to get his tongue back in. 

He pulls more on the rim and the hero starts to beg prettily. "P-Please, please."

"Please what love?"

"I need to come, n-now." 

Bruce grabs Clark's hard cock and starts to jerk him off. "Oh damn, Bruce!" Clark gasp. Bruce also reaches into his own pants to start stroking himself. 

In about two minutes Clark comes and he's panting. "F-Fuck. That was good." Clark then grabs Bruce's wrist and takes his hand out of his pants. 

He licks the cum off of Bruce's hand. "Fuck you're a dream come true." Bruce moans. 

"So are you."

Soon Clark is given some tissue to clean himself up and he's stepping out of the car with Bruce.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow night...” Clark leans in. "Batman." He whispers. 

Bruce's eyes get wide. "How did you-"

"Hey Supes!" Both Clark and Bruce look up in the sky and see a something flying in the air. It looks like a motorcycle. 

On it is a man with long black hair and extremely white skin. 

"Come out, come out wherever you are. Let me see that pretty face of yours! I have a cock with your name on it!" 

"Oh gross, him again."

"Who is he?" Bruce ask as he feels a wave of protectiveness wash over him. "Lobo, he's been trying to get into my pants for almost two months. He's a pig. He's told me he's always wanted to fuck a Kryptonian."

"Hm is that so?" Bruce is already thinking of ways he can kill this creature. 

"Come on pretty boy, give daddy some sugar!" Lobo shouts.

Clark makes a face of disgust. "You know what I think I'll accept that ice cream date right now." Clark gets in the car before lobo could see him and Bruce gets in also.

"You sure you wanna leave the city with this guy hanging around?"

"Don't worry, me and him made a deal a while back. I helped him out once and he agreed not to wreak havoc on earth. If he can't find me he gets bored and leaves." 

"I hope there aren’t too many people who want you.”

“If there is, you’re the only one I want. Trust me, now drive before he sees me and I have to slap him into a building again.”

“I almost want to see that.” Bruce says he starts the car. As he drives, he puts a possessive arm around Superman’s waist.

He can’t believe he got this lucky and the best thing is Clark didn’t reject him like the others. 

He’s the only one Clark wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it, leave your thoughts and kudos. Also when watching STAS did anyone else headcannon lobo would be a gross, sexual predator towards Clark?


End file.
